


The beginning

by ry_996



Series: Space between us [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Coming of Age, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: The life of elite pilot and agent isnt an easy thing. Not everyone is happy to see you take those seat no matter how perfect you are. Especially if youre lover of son from someone as famous as Tenshouin





	The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the "prologue" of eichi. Those days before they separated. Not only about them though but will be also about their friends and the relationship between them

“what's uuuup!!! It's still morning and you two already playing married couple play??? aaaaah~ feed me too eichi~” its not wataru if he show up from the door (well he use door sometimes especially in class. Or he will be expelled--again) perhaps it's because both eichi and rei already used to wataru’s extraordinary entrances they simply just move their breakfast to other table and continue to eat. “eeeh im being ignored?? Hasssuummiiii~~ theyre ignoring me” wataru cries to keito who just arrived with his breakfast and sit in front of rei and eichi 

 

Keito glared at him “i have test in first class so don't bother trying to get my attention” he sighed and give the strawberry milk to wataru.

 

Eichi giggles. He really can't ignore wataru’s sad face eh? He give wataru his bread without saying anything and continue to eat 

 

“eichi…” rei look at eichi and sighed “you need to eat your medicine please eat properly…” he said as he pinch eichis cheek because that man just giggling when rei showing that annoyed face at him “do you want me to force feed you here?”

 

For others that might sounds like terrible threat--but for wataru and keito in front of them thats sounds like a disgusting thing--the force feed rei talks about isnt something like shoving things in eichis mouth but it's more like rei will kiss eichi while eating---yes gross indeed---please blame eichi who always say he feels full every time he see wataru eats a lot.--wataru isn't his pet believe me--that he end up forgetting to eat his own portion.

 

“i'm finishing my breakfast huh you're worrying too much” eichi pouts and pinch rei’s cheek too until rei let go of his “you should worry about your test more. I'm not going to forgive you if you not able to go with me. There will be only 2 pair allowed to go from here. I already passed my test last week. And i don't want to spend 3 months in space. Alone”

 

“eh? Yourent alone eichi~ you have me~” wataru sings. He already finished the.bread and milk--fast enough that keito just shakes his head because he haven't even finish half of his breakfast. “you don't have to worry, if rei doesn't pass the exam i will be your partner~ you can also break up with him! I will be there for you~” wataru about to hug eichi if rei didnt hit his head and push him away. “cruel…”

 

“i will pass that test. If possible even kicked you out the list wataru” rei said. He sounds really annoyed as he stand up and look at eichi again “your medicine” he said and put the bottle on table as he leave first.

 

“rei is angry” eichi mumbles. 

 

wataru look at eichi--a bit worried “did i went overboard?” wataru asked and blinks. As much as he loves to tease his friends. He never really intend to hurt them. It's true that he always been a wall for almost everyone in his year. While keito and eichi always catching up each other, rei usually just pass every test effortless right in the passing score. Eventhough he can do better, he is not competitive enough to get the top. 

 

eichi smiled and patting wataru’s head “its fine its fine.. he is just annoyed because his calculation was wrong last time and miyakejima-kun managed to get more score than him..“ eichi said before he giggles and continue to eat “hehe cute right~?”

 

Keito sighed. He know that's not the real reason but well that's not something he should think about now “im going first” keito said and bring his plate with him. Rei's plate too because he forgot to bring it 

 

.

 

“eichi-sama~~” tori run to catch up with eichi in the middle of busy corridor. If eichi didnt stop and reach him he probably pushed by a lot of people “ah.. thank you” he smiled to eichi-like a pure kid--he is still a kid. “congratulation! I read that eichi-sama already promoted to be elites pilot in space. It will be hard for us to continue without you, please take care of yourself! I promise i will follow your path properly and protect this academy!. Here.. um i hope you like it” tori gives eichi a bucket of flower. His butler--fellow new recruit looks exhausted when he arrived next to him

 

“oh.. fushimi? Yuzuru...isn't it?” eichi asked. “your uniform? I thought you are going to same division as saegusa ibara?” 

 

Yuzuru just smiled politely “im taking two course tenshouin-sama. That person also do the same as he always follow my path wherever i go”

 

“i heard that” Ibara suddenly show up from behind eichi.

 

Eichi shakes his head when he see that kid “what did you do this time?” eichi asked. He did feel ibara’s presence before he showing up and ibara often do stupid thing on him before it's just a habit to question him this

 

Ibara showing a sad face “your-highness, i can't believe you are suspicious about me”

 

Eichi rolled his eyes “quit the act.. you don't usually show up from behind if not pranking me” he said sounds really annoyed

 

“ah right salute!” ibara giggles the give a salute to eichi only to be ignored by the blond.

 

eichi pats tori’s head softly “i'm going to leave, take care you two” eichi smiled at tori and yuzuru. 

 

Tori wave his hands as eichi leave “un! I will catch up with you eichi-sama!” tori said happily hold both his hands 

 

“tenshouin-sama? Your-highness?? My salute?” ibara said in sad tone

 

Yuzuru hit his head “enough, we have class after this” he put down ibara’s hand and hold it tight “tori-bocchama, please don't skip class to stalk tenshouin-sama. You need to fix your academic score first to be able to follow his path.  I apologize i can't go with you because next class will probably have sudden test”

 

“yeah yeah i can take care of myself and i told you to not call me bocchama again!” tori scold yuzuru before he leave first.

 

.

 

Eichi run to the end of corridor to find rei and keito. Seems like the test already over so the result probably already posted too. “rei! Kei!” eichi rush to their side because they seems like in low tension. Did they failed the test…?

 

“its okay.. there will be another test next week. I will wait for you two..” eichi said as he hugged those two and pats their back 

 

“what are you talking about” keito fix his glasses and look away

 

Rei change his gaze then look at eichi as the blond let go of the hug “body examination next” he said and smiled. 

 

“we are both passed” they say together and patted eichi’s shoulder. Then laughed until fall back to the chair because eichi’s expression is really hilarious

 

Eichi sighed in relief but watching those two laughing make him annoyed a lot “how dare you to pranked me like that huh? I was really in trouble thinking how to make you two feel better if you failed the test!  I wasted my time worried of nothing” he pouts and turn his back on them. 

 

Rei hugged eichi from behind, literally put all his weight on him. His breathing make him sounds really tired “they choose me to be your pair, wataru and keito will be our assist” rei know it will end like this but he don’t really care honestly as long as he can be with eichi

 

Keito fixed his glasses “listen that? No setting up system for some stupid thing because i'm going to report that” he said in serious tone—though, both eichi and rei pinch his cheek “oy that hurts we are not kid stop that”

 

“kawai keito~” eichi sings and let go of rei to hug keito this time, and rei simply followed to hug both in the end “we are going to be together~~ forever~~”

 

“forever~~~” rei sings along with eichi.

 

Now. Keito just realized he will be stuck with three weirdos for three months in one closed space.

 

A disaster.

 

.

 

They will leave tomorrow and tonight is their celebration for that. The celebration was kinda postponed because of some trouble last week but at least they managed to do that now? This unit will be the youngest unit to stand as elites. Even Though they're still in trial for three months honestly everyone believe they will passed it easily later. Afterall those four are not just hardworking or just talented. They're all, totally the hope of everyone. 

 

“ah keichan. Did you told kiryuu-kun already? About the result?” eichi asked. 

 

Keito look at eichi and blinks. Ah right he took off his glasses because he afraid he might ruin it because he already drink too much “ah…. You're right… nah, i'm not going to tell him. He already know anyway and it's not like it's important to say it directly. We are nothing” keito mumbles as he rest his head to the table. 

 

Yeah he is already too drunk honestly that he didn’t aware that the said kiryuu is actually in front of him.

 

Now eichi feel bad for dragging kuro here. “its fine tenshouin..” kuro smiled.their relationship is really complicated lately. So it's not like kuro expect anything either “im leaving—“

 

“wait.. i'm sorry about before but if possible can you please? Bring keito to his room? Ugh… rei is drunk I can't.. left him alone…?” eichi make that apologised face “also uh… keito need to up early .. please for this time help me to make him right. I bet he will be really down tomorrow when he realize he is too drunk the night before..? i'm sorry for forcing this to you but uh you're the only person I trust about thim..”

 

Kuro raised his eyebrow but he later just nod “uh yeah”

 

Eichi waved to him as he left the table already.

 

.

 

They..are—were in a relationship. A serious one.. kuro wasn’t part of the elite as he enrolled to security system in their second year. He sure have the same right to rolled for elite pilot as well but he simply… reject the offer. He let madara take that opportunity instead. Which make keito.. really mad at him.

 

Keito hates its.. the fact that kuro keep looking down on himself because of his status. And because keito is so unreachable for him. He hates it. He know kuro can but kuro always step back and everything just get worse when keito’s parent caught them dating. Keito is all aware that it's not kuro’s fault and he should be supporting him instead but its just hurt him.. when kuro decide to step back fo his biggest opportunity to show keito’s parents his worth.

 

“coward…” keito mumbles in kuro’s arms.

 

Kuro just smiled bitterly when he realize keito probably not unconscious “I am.. ”

 

Keito sighed when he hear that answer yet he just hugged kuro instead “I hate you” he said in sad tone

 

Kuro pushed the door of their room with his foot then he put keito on bed but keito not even letting him close the door as he pull kuro closer and kissed his lips “I hate you the most” he cried out. Finally. After all these month of silence I their room.

 

“I know.. I love you too” kuro said. He smiled looking at miserable keito in front of him and he kissed that eyes. Eyes which cried for his stupidity “I will be in charge of your communication security. I make up for my loss.. im sorry..for disappointing you” kuro finally said..

 

Keito chuckled between his tears “you're so late.. i'm leaving tomorrow”

 

“there are 12 hour to your departion. We have plenty time together” kuro leave keito a bit to close the door and locked it 

 

Keito shakes his head “always in last minutes”

 

.

 

“did keito leave first?” rei asked eichi. He wondering where did eichi leave him alone all this time. The blond has been disappearing too much even though its or their celebration. It's kind of funny how the three of them aren't much of party people but well they guess leaving everything alone to wataru isn't nearly terrible. Wataru can lead the party just right.

 

Eichi nods and hugs reis waist as he rest his head to reis shoulder “with kiryuu-kun~” he sings happily

 

“huh you? You didn't force them to make up right?” rei asked eichi with suspicious tone

 

Eichi raised his eyebrows cant believe his lover is suspecting him “sort of” but well rei isn't fully wrong “well i saw kiryuu-kun in list of our staff so i just think keito should know that?.. if he just waste time here.. they're just going to be wasted for another 3 month and i just don't want keito to think too much about it when we are far from home” 

 

Rei chuckled. He patting eichis head softly “you're kind huh”

 

“i'm not~~ i just don't want him to be sulky at us all the time”

 

Rei just smiled. He know his lover will do everything for his friend. This isn't weird. He love this side of him too. Even Though sometimes it make him feel jealous instead. 

 

At Least he know eichi only loves him. Just like how he only loves him too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it^^ sorry for the typos or grammar mistakes im not really good at english. please leave a comment of what you think about this work :")


End file.
